One example of information presenting devices is portable music players. In recent years, due to increases in storage capacity in portable music players and the like, such portable music players have come to store an enormous volume of contents therein. This makes it difficult for the user to select suitable contents for viewing/listening to from among the overwhelming amount of contents.
In response to this problem, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for gathering a user profile for each of a plurality of users, each of which includes viewing/listening information and the like relating to the plurality of users, and presenting contents that match a considerable number of user profiles.
Patent Document 1: JP 20.05-513688 A